Lost Mind
by MunchyXGames
Summary: On a journey to collect Blaze rods, Magnus accidentally hits a Pigmen, turning the Nether into a mad house. Soren wakes up after being knocked out by a Ghast, and now they must get back to the portal before its too late. But what if it's already too late? Ivor, Gabriel, Magnus, Ellegaard, and Soren
1. Chapter 1

**On a journey to collect Blaze rods, Magnus accidentally hits a Pigmen, turning the Nether into a mad house. Soren wakes up after being knocked out by a Ghast, and now they must get back to the portal before its too late. But what if it's already too late?**

 **Hey, Guys! This is my first story, so I'm sorry if it's not the best! I'm very busy, so the chapters might take a while to upload, but I will get the time!**

 **If you like my story, then leave a review! Once again, it's summer, so my grammar skills are not the best right now. I'm usually a great writer! Anyways, give me suggestions for the story! Don't look forward to an intense story, but give me any suggestions to make it better!**

CHAPTER 1: Chaos

Soren's POV:

I woke up to a throbbing pain in my forehead. The darkness that took over started to fade and everything became a blur. Everything around me seemed unfamiliar, but the intense heat told me that we were in the Nether. As my eyes started to focus, I felt something shaking my shoulders.

It was a man. He had long, greasy hair and a beard. "Guys he's waking up!" I recognized the voice.

As my eyes focused more on his features, I realized it was Ivor. " I...Ivor?" I looked over his shoulder just as an ear-splitting explosion blasted throughout the Nether.

I look up to an angry Ghast hovering over a man and women. One wore green armor and a black mask, while the other wore red armor with a helmet that covered her eyes. It was Magnus and Ellegaard. They were standing back to back trying to fight off the horde of Zombie Pigman that Magnus somehow managed to hit.

I look back at Ivor with worried eyes. "Ivor, what happened?"

Ivor grabbed my hand and jerked me to my feet. "We don't have time for that right now! We gotta move!" As he said that, a fireball exploded in the exact spot I was laying seconds ago. 'What happened while I was out? This is utter chaos...utter madness!'

Ivor put his index finger and thumb between his eyes. "You had to hit the Pigmen, didn't you, Magnus!" Ivor pulled out his sword and killed a Pigmen that was heading for him.

Magnus huffed with annoyance and glared at Ivor. " Hey, don't blame me for this! Elle's the one that knocked me into the damn thing!" A Pigmen swung his sword, inches from Magnus' head. He quickly

dodged it and killed the Pigmen, turning the monster into a cloud of smoke.

Ellegarrd elbowed Magnus right in the back. "My fault? You really think this is my fault! I tripped, and you just happened to be standing in my way!"

"Maybe you shouldn't be so clumsy!"

Before Ellegaard could come up with a clever comeback, she was interrupted by Gabriel " This is not a good time to be at each other's throats! It doesn't matter whose fault it is, just fight!"

Suddenly, Gabriel ran right in front of me, knocking a fireball back to a Ghast, killing it instantly.

"We need to get to the portal!" Gabriel yelled as he was fighting another Ghast. Just as he said, Magnus and Ellegaard were already on their way towards the portal, with Gabriel right behind them. I grabbed Ivor's shoulder as we slowly made our way to the portal. Half way to the portal, a herd of Pigmen came from out of nowhere. With a blink of an eye, Ivor shoved me towards the portal. He ran towards the Pigmen that were only blocks behind us.

I quickly took out my sword and followed, but only to get rejected by Ivor. "Soren, you're hurt! Get through the portal before you get yourself killed!"

I huffed and ran to Ivor's back " I refuse to just stand here and watch you get yourself killed as well!" I said as I slashed at a Pigmen that was on Ivor's tail.

He groaned " Be smart for once in your life and get to the damn portal!"

I sighed in annoyance and ignored Ivor's request. Pigmen dropped here and there as we slain the bloodthirsty monsters. Just as we slain three more Pigmen, a fourth one rammed into me, knocking my sword out of my hand, and myself to the ground. I struggled to grab my

sword as the Pigman strangled my neck.

Ivor's POV:

I darted towards Soren, slaying the Pigmen that had Soren by the throat. 'No matter how many times I tell Magnus to be careful around the Pigmen, he always finds a way to tick them off! A peaceful trip to gather Blaze rods turns into utter chaos!'

I reach out and grab Soren's hand, pulling him to his feet. Once he regained his balance, we darted for the portal. As we reached the portal, the sound of two explosions blasted throughout the Nether.

"That's not good..." I whisper to Soren with wide eyes. As we turned around, we watched as a giant Ghast flew across the large lava lake, staring right at us. I quickly turned around and faced the portal "Go, Go,Go!" I shouted. Before I could think,

I shoved Soren right into the portal. Right as Soren went through, I felt an excruciating pain spread throughout the back of my head. Darkness filled my vision as I fell straight into the portal.

Ellegaard's POV:

Her, Magnus, and Gabriel sat right in front of the portal, waiting for Ivor and Soren to return. It's been over 15 minutes since they've returned to the surface, and they were starting to worry.

They were all quiet, waiting suspensefully for their return. Then, the portal started to glow, and the three members had their attention to the portal. When the portal stopped glowing, a baby Pigmen fell out, hitting the ground. Magnus shrieked, and I jumped in fright. Gabriel quickly took out his diamond sword and killed the creature. After the cloud of smoke died down, we all sighed in disappointment.

"M... Maybe we should go back for them. Surely they would be back by now. I mean it's been 20 minutes!" Magnus said with a worried tone.

I sighed at the fact that Magnus was right. Knowing Soren and Ivor, they would have been back 20 minutes ago. I stood up and glared at the portal. "Magnus is right. We can't just sit here and expect them to return. Something's wrong, and we need to go back."

Gabriel stood up and nodded his head. " Ellegaard's right...We need to go back for-"

Magnus quickly stood up with wide eyes. "They're here!"

Gabriel and I look at the portal just as the ginger appeared from it. "Soren!" Gabriel, Magnus and I quickly ran towards Soren to help him up.

I reached down and pulled Soren up and into a hug "It's good to see you in one piece, Soren." I pulled away so the others could do the same.

"Are you okay, man?" Magnus said with a worried tone.

"I... I'm fine, " he huffed, sounding out of breath, "I assume Ivor came back through the portal already?"

Right before any of them could answer, Ivor's body flew out of the portal, hitting the ground. "Ivor!" I screamed. I quickly kneeled down next to him and checked his pulse. I put my two fingers on his neck and waited for a heartbeat. I sighed in relief as I felt his heart beat slowly.

I stood up and motioned Gabriel and Magnus. "Hurry, we need to get Ivor back to the temple." Gabriel and Magnus rushed to help, putting their arms under his body and lifting him off the ground.

Soren's POV:

I stood and watched in guilt. One of my closest friends was hurt, or possibly worse... I huffed and cleared my mind so I wouldn't have to think of the worst possible scenario.

Not knowing what to say, I rushed over and helped Magnus and Gabriel carry Ivor's limp body back to the temple.

 **First chapter complete! Sorry for the short chapter! Please leave some feedback! I'm going to start the second chapter tonight, and hopefully, have it out my tomorrow night! ^.^ SEE YA!**


	2. Chapter 2: Lost

**YAY! Three reviews! That's actually higher than I thought it would be! XD Sorry for taking so long to write another chapter! I was very busy, so I'll try to get the next chapter up before I start school! Anyways, Enjoy!**

Ellegaard's POV:

The only class that ever kept me from reaching a 4.0 in high school was Gym class. I mean, how can someone run with an endless amount of time without taking a break? I just couldn't do it, and I can't do it now. I felt as if my legs were about to separate from my body, and my guts were about to spill all over the ground. I looked to my right and saw Soren struggling to keep up. His face was almost red as a tomato, and you could probably hear him breathing from a mile away.

I looked away from Soren and concentrated on my breathing, but only to get distracted by my surroundings. To my left was nothing but Oak trees that probably went on for miles. Directly behind me was Gabriel and Magnus, carrying Ivor's limp body. Magnus's face was stained with sweat, and his hands were slick and oily. This made him lose his grip on Ivor's arms every 10 seconds. To my right was Tomato Soren...and more trees of course. I gave out a loud huff and looked forward. There was something about this place that I couldn't wrap my mind around. I continued to watch my surroundings until It finally hit me. My face then got terribly pale, and I started to slow down. Not because of the ridiculous amount of running, but the fact that I didn't recognize this area of the forest. I quickly came to a halt, making Soren trip on a rock and fall on his face.

He grumbled and pulled himself up, breathing heavily. Magnus and Gabriel almost lost their balance trying to stop, but they were able to gain their balance and slow down. Gabriel set down Ivor's feet and dramatically fell down, giving out a sigh of relief.

Magnus gave out a loud groan and carefully set down the top half of Ivor's body, "What? Wittle Elle couldn't handle a little running?" he sneered.

"Take out your compass," I said, completely ignoring Magnus's stupid remark.

"What? Why?" he said as he pulled out the compass.

I put my right hand on my chin and scanned our surroundings. "So we usually head North to get back to the temple, so which way are we heading? Because the last time I checked, there wasn't a dirt road leading back to the temple. Are you sure were heading the right way?"

Magnus first looked at the compass, then Ellegaard,"Oh Elle, do I look stupid to you? Of course, we've been heading Nor-"

Magnus looked at the compass with a confused face before turning the compass upside down. " Oh, take that back.." He scanned his surroundings "Yeah, were going the wrong way." he gave a smile of embarrassment to his clearly ticked off friend.

"So, this entire time we've been going the completely opposite direction!" Gabriel yelled out in frustration.

Soren groaned and walked over to Magnus, swiping the compass from his hands, "From now on, I'm in charge of directions!"

Magnus grumbled and crossed his arms, "It's not my fault that compasses are complicated! Why don't we just use something easier...like a map!"

Soren rolled his eyes and glared back at Magnus, "Oh, trust me, you would find a way to mess up something as simple as that!"

"Give me a second to process all of this.." I said with my hands covering my face. I walked up to a tree and sat down. "So you're telling me, we can't get Ivor help unless we get back to the temple." I paused and looked at Ivor with teary eyes, "and we can't get back to the temple because this entire time we've been running the wrong way?"

Soren walked across the small pathway and sat inches away from Ivor's body, "It seems so..." he said looking at Ivor's cold body.

Gabriel stared at the multi-colored sky and came to the realization that nighttime was upon them. He sat up and watched everyone sit in silence. He leaned up against a small stone block and stared at the ground. He stood up, still trying to catch his breath. Knowing that no one was going to speak up anytime soon, he decided to be the leader. "Well, nighttime will be here soon, so we can't just sit here and mope about our mistakes. Soren and Elle, you go collect some dirt to build a shelter. Magnus, you go collect some firewood for warmth."

I stood up and smiled at Gabriel, " You're right. If nighttime is about to come, then we need to be prepared for it."

Gabriel smiled and nodded his head while Magnus and Soren stood up.

"What will YOU do, Gabriel?" Magnus said as he brushed off the leaves on his armor.

Gabriel glanced at Ivor. Clearly, they couldn't leave Ivor out in the open like his. " Me? I will collect food and extra materials around this area so Ivor isn't in the open alone."

We all nodded our heads and went in our own directions.

Magnus's POV:

I grumbled and trudged off into the woods to collect wood. I walked pretty far away from the rest of the group, passing a lake, and reaching the plains. I looked back, and since no one was following me, I leaned up against a tree and crossed my arms.

"From now on, I'm in charge of directions," he said, mocking Soren. He sighed and slid down the tree and sat down with his knees against his chest. He didn't show it, but he felt just awful about what just happened. As his eyes started to tear, he watched two chickens playfully flapping their wings in a pond nearby. Deep in thought, he started to replay all of the events that happened today. He thought about the Nether, and how HE hit the pigmen that started all of this.

"My fault," he whispered as a tear rolled down his face. He ignored the tear and kept thinking about earlier. He thought about the fact that they didn't even try going back for Ivor and Soren, even when they knew they were in trouble. But what really hit him hard was the fact that HE was the one that screwed up the directions. Another tear rolled down his cheek. "This is all my fault...Ivor could DIE because of me." He sighed and drew circles on the dirt. 'What would Ivor do in this situation?'

Seconds after that one thought, his eyes widened. "What would Ivor do...That's it!" He stood up and wiped his tears. "Ivor is a potion freak, so he must have something on him that can help!" He started to run back, but only to remember the fact that he couldn't show up without any firewood. I mean, he didn't wanna look lazier than usual. He turned around and punched down the tree that he was leaning on. He cut down a couple other trees around that area and headed back.

10 MINUTES LATER...

The sky was an orange tint by the time he got back to their meeting spot. But instead of seeing a small empty patch of land, he was surprised to see a dome-shaped hut that was half the size of the land. He shrugged and walked through the oak door. He walked in to see Soren half asleep in one corner, Gabriel ASLEEP in another, and Ellegaard experimenting with some extra Redstone she had from leftover from the Nether. Ivor was still out cold, lying on the left side of the hut. Ellegaard and Soren quickly stood up and ran to me.

Ellegaard put her hands on her hips. "It about time you showed up. Where have you been?"

My eyes narrowed, "What, so you're my mother now? I wasn't even gone that long!"

Soren quickly changed the subject before a fight broke out between the two rivals, "Do you have the firewood?"

I took the wood out of my inventory and handed it to the architect. He nodded and went to the middle of the room, placing the wood in a hole. Then, he took out his flint and steel and lit the block. The room instantly warmed up. The intense change in heat woke up the sleeping warrior.

"Ah, Magnus you're back!" He said standing up and rubbing his eyes. He walked across the hut and joined the group.

"Indeed I am, and I think I thought of a solution to help Ivor!" I said crossing my arms and looking as confident as ever. Everyone's eyes instantly widened, each giving each other looks.

Soren spoke up. "You mean you know how to fix all of this!" his face brightened.

"Well, don't just stand their Magnus, tell us what it is!" Ellegaard said, sounding eager as ever.

My arms did the _calm down motion_."Okay, Okay. Calm down." I took a long breath, " So, yah know how Ivor is basically in love with potions, and how he always has some on him no matter where he is?" I took a moment to glance at each of their faces. I could tell they knew where I was going with this.

"He must have something on him to help us!" Soren said. His face brightened. "Yes, YES! Magnus, you're a genius!" He said, pulling me into a big hug.

I smiled and put my hands on my hips. "Heh, I AM a genius!" I yelled.

Elle and Gabriel rolled their eyes as we all walked to the area where Ivor was lying. Gabriel crouched down and pulled out four potions from Ivor's inventory.

He took a second to study the potions before reading them out loud. "Hmmm, Potion of Invisibility, Potion of Speed, Potion of Leaping, and Potion of...Ah, here we are! Potion of Healing!" He picked up the potion, but Elle quickly swiped it from the warrior's clutches.

Gabriel grumbled and crossed his arms. Elle crouched down by Ivor's head and lifted up his head into her lap. She popped open the bottle and poured it into Ivor's mouth. We all sat down, waiting in anticipation. Ellegaard put her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"His heartbeat is more steady now. He'll be okay, but we must keep an eye on him. I say we take turns keeping an eye on him tonight."

We all nodded our heads in agreement, and Soren spoke. "I suppose I'll take first watch."

I shrugged my shoulders and stood up, "Well, if you say so, then it's good enough for me." I walked over and sat in the corner of the room. Gabriel and Ellegaard did the same, taking the two other free corners.

It grew silent after a few minutes. Everyone but Soren was either almost, or already asleep. I stared at the dirt wall, and before I could think, my eyes grew heavy and sleep took over.

ONE HOUR LATER.

Soren's POV:

I quietly stood up and took that last piece of firewood that was to the right of the entrance. I walked over and replaced the charred wooden block with a fresh piece. After relighting the fire, I sat down and sighed, looking at Ivor.

'How could this happen? How could this have possibly happened? Everything, and I mean everything went wrong!'

If I just wasn't so clumsy, then maybe none of this would have happened!" I covered my mouth as I saw Gabriel shift from the noise. I sighed in relief, closing my eyes and leaning my head against the wall. I was starting to fall asleep, but only to be startled awake by a familiar groan.

My eyes popped opened and looked right at Ivor's body. His eyes were slightly opened, and he had his hands on his head. My eyes widened, and not knowing what to do, I ran over and shook Magnus, then Ellegaard, and finally Gabriel.

"Dude, what the heck?" Magnus said as he rubbed his eyes. Ellegaard had her head in her lap, ready to fall back asleep. Gabriel was already standing up and stretching.

" Guys, he's waking up!" I said, almost screaming. Everyone's eyes widened as they all rushed over to my side. We all crouched down and watched as his eyes opened more, staring at us.

"Hey, man! How are ya feeling?" Magnus said. His tone sounded as if he was talking to a small child.

Silence.

We all looked at each other with confused faces.

"You took a pretty hard fall, but we fixed you right up!" Elle said with a huge smile on her face.

Still, no reply.

Gabriels stared at us in confusion as he decided to pitch in. "So now were here, in a dirt hut... Magnus kind of got us lost." He laughed in an awkward tone and put his hand on the back of his head.

Magnus grumbled and crossed his arms.

Everyone was getting worried now. Why wasn't Ivor replying to us? Soren hesitated to speak. "I...Ivor?" I said, giving Ivor a concerned face.

He stared at us like its's the first time he's ever seen us. My heart stopped and my face went pale when I realized why.

His lips finally separated, but only to give out a quiet whisper, "W...Who's Ivor?"

The room went completely silent.

 **SECOND CHAPTER DONE! I did manage to put more into this chapter, including detail! I hope you guys liked it and give me any feedback to make it better! Also, give feedback if you want ships, and if so, who? :D. THANKS, SEE YAH NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter 3 UPDATE ON THE STORY

HEY Guys! I just needed to post this to say that I won't be uploading regularly. I am starting school, so I dont have the time to write. I will be wiritng on the weekends, though. So, the story WILL continute, but not as often. I'M SO SORRY :(  
But anyways, see ya guys next chapter! I am writing it right now! 


End file.
